Kingdom Hearts: Anomaly
by leonardo1123581321
Summary: 1st fic. Sora returns to Space Paranoids to meet an overexcited Tron, who has discovered a file buried deep within the computer. The file releases a virus that seemingly has no weakness, so he travels the worlds in search of an 'Achilles' Heal'.
1. Chapter 1 Viral Entity

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters mentioned in any of the movies and games mentioned in Kingdom Hearts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kingdom Hearts: Anomaly

Anomaly – (noun) a factor that is peculiar, irregular, abnormal or difficult to classify; A deviation from average or norm. In math, something that causes an equation to create an irregular solution.

SPACE PARANOID 

Chapter 1

Viral Entity

Sora stepped into the dimly lit chamber. Goofy and Donald flanked his sides. He ran the past events through his mind over and over again. Leon and the gang had summoned him to the Hollow Bastion Computer Terminal. Tron had discovered something in a corrupted file, stored deep under quarantine and he was trying to salvage as much of it as he could.

"He thinks your Keyblade will be able to recover some corrupted data from the file," Leon had told him. He looked around, and saw the I/O Tower in the distance. Standing in front of it was Tron, and slung under his arm was a peculiar looking box. It glowed, like everything else, except it seemed different in color. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to meet him.

"Hello Sora, Donald, Goofy," Tron said lazily.

"Hey Tron. What's that?" Sora pointed to the box in his hand. Tron held it level with their eyes. A black pulse emanated from it.

"What?" Donald said, his staff appearing in his hand. Tron simply laughed at him.

"Don't worry. This it the file I recovered. It's proved impossible to restore. My guess is that the MCP destroyed this poor program and locked it in deep quarantine."

Sora looked at it. Another black pulse emanated from the box. Sora took a step back and summoned the Keyblade into his hand.

"Sora, your Keyblade may be able to restore the file," Tron said. Sora looked at his Keyblade, the Oathkeeper, somewhat worried.

"Okay, here goes," he pointed his Keyblade at the box. The box shook violently and released itself from Tron's grasp. It floated in the air and started to glow a very bright red. Tron smiled.

"It's launched a self-restore program!" he said excitedly. The box opened, and a metallic silver orb fell out of it. It floated a few feet off the ground. The gang moved in for a closer look, watching the orb. It bobbed up and down, emanating a black pulse.

"Is that it?" Sora asked. Tron looked worried. He reached slowly for the metallic orb.

"It seems that it's still missing some files," Tron grabbed the orb and held it in his hand. He held up to the light, before he stopped moving for a moment, only a moment. Sora flinched.

"Tron?" Goofy asked reaching for Tron. The orb suddenly expanded itself over all of Tron's body, until he was completely within the orb. Then the orb shrunk back in size, Tron nowhere in sight. Goofy, Donald and Sora looked around for a sign of Tron. Then, every light in the area started to glow red. A feminine voice called from nowhere.

"Accessing main CPU," it said coolly, "Hostile users detected! Attempting file removal."

Sora felt queasy for all of a second. In the next second; he, Donald, and Goofy were flying backwards, until they hit the computer terminal behind them.

HOLLOW BASTION 

The first thing Sora saw were Leon and Yuffie looking at him. Sora rubbed the back of his head. Leon extended his hand, and Sora grabbed it. He pulled him up and looked around him. There were in the computer room.

"What happened?" Leon asked, "Everything in the room is glowing red!"

"I don't know. One second we're taking to Tron, the next second we're flying backwards."

"Gawrsh! That really hurt," Goofy said behind him, "What do ya suppose happened to Tron?"

"I don't know," Donald answered the confused looking dog thing. Ansem was typing furiously on the terminal, Merlin and Cid occasionally looking over his shoulders. After several moments, Ansem sighed and shook his head.

"The computer's all broken. Nothing's responding."

"Attempting data materialization," the feminine voice from before said.

"What's that?" Leon asked, his blade appearing in his hand. The machines that normally sent Donald, Goofy and Sora inside the terminal turned themselves on and started building something; the metallic orb from before.

"Hey! What's that?" Yuffie asked. Several shurikens appeared in her hands. As soon as the orb was finished, the machines turned themselves off. Leon swung his sword at the orb, but had difficulty pulling the sword out.

"Hey! Let go!" he struggled, until the orb completely consumed the sword. Leon let go of his sword, and the orb did to the sword what it did to Tron. As soon as the sword was gone, several orbs of equal-size fell from the orb and hit the ground. Each one fell with a plop, turning into a metallic goop beneath them. With each moment the goop expanded in size, until the floor was consumed. Yuffie had been forced to hang on the wall, while everyone else ran back into Ansem's study.

"I should have thought that it was that," he said remorsefully.

"What do you mean?" Leon said, as Yuffie ran into the room.

"Don't leave me behind again!" she said panting.

"That file was a virus that found its way into my computer ages ago. I managed to delete it before it destroyed all of my research. Unfortunately, a small amount of it survived so I had to place in a quarantine zone."

Sora looked from Ansem to Leon. Leon nodded.

"We have to warn the town!" he said as he ran out. Cid and Ansem followed him.

"I think I can seal it in that room for a while," Merlin said as his wand began to make complicated movements. After several motions, and what sounded like muttering, a barrier of light blocked the doorway.

"Let's go then," he said. With a wave of his wand; he, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Yuffie vanished in a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile, a metallic orb moved through the wall and began to drop orbs similar to itself on the ground. Each one hit the ground, and turned into a goop that expanded. The orb moved around the room, consuming everything that came near it.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters mentioned in any of the movies and games mentioned in Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Note: I beat KH II this afternoon and just found out (spoiler). It's too late to make changes to the current chapter I'm afraid.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2

The New Threat

RADIANT GARDEN

Ansem and Cid worked furiously on the computer that had been placed in Merlin's house. The house was quickly filled with the sound of click and clacking as Ansem typed furiously into the computer's keyboard. A poof behind them told them that Merlin had arrived along with Yuffie, Sora, Goofy and Donald.

"I say! What are you doing?" Merlin asked. Neither Cid nor Ansem turned away from their work. Instead, Cid answered:

"Shut your mouth! The great Ansem is trying to work!"

"Such disrespect!" Merlin shouted in protest, "I can tell when I'm not wanted!" and with a poof he vanished. Ansem turned to face the remainders of the group: Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie. Outside, the sound of gummi ships taking off shook the house violently. Yuffie glanced out the window as several ships all headed off into the sky.

"What's going?" she asked, before Leon entered followed by an annoyed looking Cloud and Aerith. Cloud immediately looked out the window and muttered something to himself.

"What's his problem?" Sora asked calmly looking at Cloud who shot him an evil glare. Aerith led the group away from Cloud who had just punched the wall of the house. The house shook violently with the hit

"Cloud was in the middle of a fight with Sephiroth, and Cloud almost won except that before he could finish him off, Leon showed up and Sephiroth escaped," she whispered quietly.

"Bummer," Yuffie said. Goofy went to Cloud's side.

"Don't worry Cloud. I'm sure you'll find him again," he said comfortingly.

"Shut up!" he roared so loud that everyone in the room turned to face him. Cloud immediately stepped out of the room, and a brief moment's pause followed before Ansem continued his work on the computer.

"He'll be fine," Leon said, "we managed to get everyone off the world in a gummy ship, they're heading towards Traverse Town. Only now there's a problem."

"What's that?" Donald asked. Leon heaved a great sigh and looked out the window at the streets of Radiant Garden.

"There's only one gummy ship left, and it's yours."

"Is that all?" Sora asked, leaning against the wall, "You guys will just come with us."

"Sora, our ship can only hold three people remember," Goofy said approaching the brown haired boy. Sora hung his head at Goofy's remark.

"Then why don't you come with me?" a high-pitched voice called from the door. Everyone turned to see a three foot tall mouse in red clothes standing at the doorway.

"Your majesty," everyone said in unison, bowing to him.

"What are you doing here your majesty?" Ansem asked first. Mickey looked from him to Sora.

"Gee," he started, "well let's see. I was at the castle tending to some business, when I see a bunch of heartless running past the courtyard being followed by nobodies."

"Well, heartless and nobodies fighting is nothing new," Sora said quickly.

"But that's the thing that I didn't get," Mickey answered. They weren't fighting, if anything they looked like they were running from something; this weird metal goop that ate them up without even trying."

"You don't suppose?" Ansem said to Leon, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Suppose what?" Mickey asked the two.

"The virus," Leon said, "it looks like it found a way off the world."

"That's the other thing, a star blinked out at the same time before I came here," Mickey explained to the group, "you don't think that it was that, um…virus do you."

There was a large poof behind them, as an old man in blue robes appeared. Merlin's beard had been scuffed, and he looked exceedingly tired. He got up, and dusted himself off while coughing.

"I dare say, that awful orb seems to have found a way to my abode in Traverse Town," Merlin said to the group. Mickey and Ansem gasped simultaneously, as Merlin slowly cleaned himself, "My spells seemed to just bounce right off of him. It was very odd."

"Bounce off?" Mickey asked.

"More like, they hit it then just bounced away to another direction, but you know old boy, I just waved my wand and sent it elsewhere," Merlin said. Mickey and Ansem exchanged looks of worry.

"Looks like it can only get to the nearby worlds," Yuffie put in.

"Disney Castle and Traverse Town aren't too far from here, but then again, neither is…" Sora said. His eyes widened as he ran out the door, Goofy and Donald following after.

"Sora! Where are you going?" Leon called. Before he got an answer, a gummi ship was seen rising over the roof tops and flying away from the same direction it had come.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcoming Comittee

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters mentioned in any of the movies and games mentioned in Kingdom Hearts or this fic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3

Welcoming Committee

The gummi ship soared through space at high speeds. It ducked, dived, and dodged fire from the enemy gummis as the Highwind flew through all of Small Island. The ship turned around, going for another pass at a giant heartless that made its way around the small rock in space. It resembled an overgrown spider with a giant cannon on top.

"Sora! Watch where you're going!" Donald yelled as he grabbed the controls out of Sora's hands narrowly avoiding a shot from one the giant heartless. Sora quickly grabbed the controls out of the hands of the enraged duck and turned around again as the ship past the giant heartless.

"Donald!" he said, "You're not a backseat driver!" The ship flew under the giant spider who took another shot at the small ship. Sora was less fortunate this time, as the ship rocked back and forth out of control.

"Aah!" he yelled, "Destiny Island is that way!" he pointed to a star in the distance. The ship careened out of control and hurtled towards a world that the three never noticed before. It was completely black on one side as green lines made their way down to the center, while the other resembled a baron wasteland.

"We're going to crash into that dump!" Donald cried as the ship slowly hurtled towards black half. The ship tossed as it slowly entered the world, crashing into pavement and destroying a building with it. Within the gummi ship; Sora, Donald, and Goofy lay on the ground half confused and half awake.

"Gawrsh! We just keep falling today don't we?" Goofy said jokingly. Sora stood up and rubbed his head. Donald still lay unconscious. He patted himself down and stepped out of the gummi ship. The damage was not so bad; the ship still had its wings and engines intact so at least it would get off the ground.

"Sora! Where'd you get the new duds?" Goofy asked as he steeped out of the damaged ship.

"What?" Sora looked down and saw he was no longer in his black clothes. Though they had retained the color black; his coat was now down to his feet, the sleeves to his arms, and lacked a hood. Instead, there was a collar that was flapped up. IN addition, he now had black shades that covered his eyes, and his oversized shoes were exchanged with smaller black shoes. Finally, his shorts had been replaced by pants and his hair had been combed down.

"My clothes!" he said in sock. He turned to look at Goofy who was wearing a similar coat over purple clothes and had glasses that stayed over his eyes. Donald took a step out of the wreckage and roared in anger when he saw his clothes. It was a black suit with a blue tie that was clipped to the under shirt.

"Hey!" he yelled, "why didn't I get a cool outfit!" Donald went into a blind jumping up and down rage and failed to notice three men appear behind dressed the same way he was. They each had shades and neatly combed hair, and eyed the three with semi interest.

"Three new threats," the one in the center said, "should we proceed?"

"They don't have any weapons," the one on the right said, "But they don't look like they're from here."

"Redpills no doubt," the last said, "we have orders to-"

"-eliminate-"

"-redpills."

"Well then," the one in the middle said, "would you kindly show these redpills the way out of the system, Jackson, Thompson."

The two men who flanked the man in the center approached the three. Sora drew his keyblade and Goofy drew his shield. Donald on the other hand had difficulty drawing his staff.

"What the!" he cried in outrage, constantly trying to get his staff to appear. Jackson approached Donald and threw him into a wall. Donald slid down unconscious. Jackson and Thompson then turned on Sora who took a step back.

"Humans are no-"

"-Match for us," then with little effort, Thompson kicked Sora in the face, who fell to the ground. Sora slowly got up but felt the foot of the man on his neck. The foot pressed hard down on Sora, who was forced to lie on the ground with his back up.

"It's a shame."

"We could have used you."

Goofy charged at the man named Thompson but was sent flying into the opposite wall by Jackson. Sora closed his eyes hopelessly and waited for the finishing blow to come, except it never came. Instead, someone flew from nowhere and knocked Thompson off of Sora. Sora looked up and saw a man dressed similarly to him.

"Are you all right?" the man asked turning to face Sora. He kneeled down and extended his hand. Sora grabbed it and was pulled up. The man examined Sora, Donald and Goofy before turning to face the two men who were regrouping behind the middle.

"It's him."

"Do we proceed?" Thompson asked.

"Yes, he's still," Jackson stated.

"Only human," Johnson added. Johnson then lunged at the newcomer who quickly sent him back flying at the other two. The other two fell back as Johnson landed on them. The new man then turned to face Sora.

"Grab your friend and get out of the matrix!" he ordered. Sora looked from Donald to Goofy and asked, "Out of what?"

"Never mind, I'll set up a link for you," he pulled an odd device out of his pocket and opened. He put it to his ear and said, "Operator! I need an exit for three people."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elsewhere, a man stared at the screen in front of him. With him were two other people; a bald, middle-aged man with dark skin; and a young white woman with dark hair.

"Three?" the man asked.

"Yeah, three," came the voice of Neo, "these boys in front of me."

"I don't know," the man said uneasily, "they aren't reading like us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't read like humans or agents. Hell, they don't even look like files in the matrix."

"Well then what are they?"

"They're probably viruses."

"Should I destroy them?"

"Don't bother. Those old agents are bigger threats."

"Alright, what should I do?"

"Get them out of there. An enemy of an agent is a friend of ours."

"Alright," Neo said. The man turned to face the black man and white woman.

"Maybe we should hook ourselves back into the matrix?" the man said first.

"Neo can handle himself Morpheus," the woman replied.

"Alright then," the man named Morpheus responded by stepping out of the room. Trinity turned to face a third man, who lay fast asleep in a chair. In the back of the chair was a long cable that extended into a long pillar in the center of the room. The ewoman grabbed his hand and rubbed it gently.

"He'll be fine," she said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note: to the readers (if any) I am currently studying for finals! The school has regimented some kind of weird schedule. Also Finals is in two weeks. That is alot of studying to doso there will not be an update for a while. Tell me what you think of the story so far ).


	4. Chapter 4 Smith's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters mentioned in any of the movies and games mentioned in Kingdom Hearts or this fic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 4

Smith's Return

Name of World TBA

The man hung up his phone and turned to face the three others who were recovering from the last blow. Two stood waiting his attack, the third was missing.

"Where's Thompson?"

"Behind you," Thompson answered. The man turned and saw the boy unconscious in Thompson's arm. Thompson smirked and stared back at the new comer.

"Do not move," Thompson continued raising a gun out of his jacket and putting it to the boy's head. There was a clicking noise, as the gun cocked.

"If you want you're friend to live."

"Then its best."

"If you leave now."

The man turned his head to face all three of the men. Then, without hesitation, he flew towards Thompson, who fell back in surprise, and grabbed the boy holstering him over his shoulder. Then he ran towards the unconscious duck and dog while the other three shot at him.

Each bullet missed as he ran until he finally caught the curiously oversized dog by the collar and ran for the duck. He ran along the wall taking cover amidst the various trash cans and boxes until he caught the duck and flew into the air. The three men watched as the newcomer flew into the sky and vanished from sight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora gave out a low groan as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that he saw was Donald and Goofy lying opposite him in a long hallway. Both of the two were out cold. Sora looked up down the hallway and saw one door at the end. From the other side came three voices, one familiar over the rest.

"I'm telling you they're not dangerous."

"And I'm saying they're still viruses."

"I don't know. They don't look like much of a threat."

"Are viruses ever?"

"Look, I'm not going to waste my time so that these things can get to us before we get to them!" the door opened and a woman with dark skin stepped opened the door and approached Sora with what looked like a smaller version of the gun blade in her hand. She stopped inches from Sora and raised the weapon to his face. Sora panicked as the weapon made a click. But another arm appeared and stopped her from pulling the trigger. The man from before.

"So you're awake," he said calmly. He stretched his hand and pulled Sora up. Then he turned to face the woman, "See Niobe, they're no threat."

The woman wore a red skin tight coat and pants and her hair was tied into multiple knots over her hair. She lowered the weapon and eyed the other two. The man the politely shook Sora's hand and said, "I'm sorry I could not introduce myself earlier. Those agents have been harder to destroy ever since they were upgraded. Anyway, my name is Neo."

"Name's Sora," he shot back.

"And I'm Niobe," the woman said as she examined the still unconscious dog. Neo signaled for Sora to follow him and led him into the room. The room was dimly lit except for a few windows, and some peeling paint to reveal a rotting wooden wall.

"Where are we?" Sora asked looking out the window to see a city similar to the one he saw when he fought Xemnas. Thousands of people went about their business unaware of what was going on.

"In the matrix, a virtual world programmed by the machines to hide the chaos of the real world," Neo stared out the window with a look of dissatisfaction. He reached for a device that was left on a table and pressed a button on it.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Neo, man!" the device said, "I think you should give them the pill."

"Why?"

"Because their not reading like viruses anymore. They're reading like blue pills."

"How?"

"I don't know. We saw some sentinels fly past a while ago so you better get out. The EMP is already on stand by."

"Alright Link. Tell Morpheus and Trinity I'll be out shortly." Neo pushed a button on the device and placed in his pocket. Shortly afterwards, Donald and Goofy came in with Niobe.

"Glad to see you guys are awake."

"Nice nap," Goofy said. Sora smiled to see the awkward duck and dog finally awake, but that smile faded when he saw Neo place three red pills and three blue pills down on the table as well as three cups full of water.

"What's this?" Sora asked. Neo waved his hands over the pills and calmly answered.

"These are two special types of pills. The red one will free you from this virtual "paradise", the blue one will wake you up in a bed. You can believe whatever the hell you want to believe."

Sora eyed each of the pills and grabbed the three red ones. HE tossed one to Donald and one to Goofy who clumsily dropped it. Sora then reached for a glass of water and took the pill.

"What's the going to happen?" Sora asked Neo who had picked up a phone on the same table and disappeared into it.

"Where'd he go?" he asked Niobe who was now watching the three with silent bewilderment. Sora looked down at his feet and saw a metallic goop slowly make its way up his body. He turned to Donald and Goofy who were also being eaten by metallic goop.

"Guys!" he cried as the cold wet goop slowly crawled up his face and into his mouth. He let out a cry but was silenced immediately. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a jar of red liquid floating on his back staring up at the sky. He felt a tube that was in his mouth and tried to pull it out. IT slithered up his throat until it was out and he gasped for breath while under water. He got up out of the liquid and saw he was in a tub that was connected to a huge tower. But not only him, there were thousands of tubs stretching around the tower as well as other towers he saw in the distance.

"What's going on?" he asked himself looking around for Donald and Goofy. A strange metallic contraption floated from tower to tower examining each of the tubs. He felt something in the back of his head. He reached back there to find that his hair had been shaved off. With that there was a long metal wire sticking out of the back of his head and all the down his spine. Then he noticed the wire sticking out of his arms and legs. He was completely without clothing.

"Where are my clothes!" he shouted so loud the device scanning the tubs slowly floated towards him. He watched as the metal contraption floated before him and a metal claw extended from beneath it. It wrapped itself around his neck and he felt the wire slowly be pulled out of the back of hid head. Once it was removed, he felt the other wires burst out of his body. He let out a scream that no one heard until a door opened behind him and the machine slid him threw. He fell through an immense system of pipes and he slid past many other openings that could only lead to where he was. After sliding for some time he fell out a hole into a pool of water where he saw Goofy struggling to swim while Donald swam around effortlessly.

"What took you Sora?" Donald asked, unaware of the large craft lowering from the horizon behind him.

"Donald," he said at the sight of the ship as three claws extended from the ship and lowered themselves to where the trio floated. Each of the claws grabbed someone different and raised themselves into the ship where they were met by four different people. Neo, Sora recognized instantly. There where three others; a woman with dark hair, and bald man with dark skin and another with a goatee and darker skin.

"Neo?" he said. Neo smiled at Sora and said, "Welcome to the real world."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zion

Sora looked at his new clothes, a raggy sweater and pants, as well as a boots that he normally disliked. He reached for the back of his head and felt a metal ring there that wasn't there previously. It felt odd to have the device in the back of his head.

"It takes some getting used to," Neo said as he came into the dark room with Trinity, both were carrying trays of bowls filled with a white goop.

"So you guys are from another world?" Trinity asked Sora, who had just explained to the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar where they were from.

"Yeah," Sora said gratefully accepting a bowl from Neo. Trinity had handed bowls to Donald and Goofy, who began to eat the food but spat it out as soon as the first spoonful entered their mouths. Sora shrugged and took a bite of the food, but spat it out as well.

"What is this?" he asked. Neo and Trinity smiled at each other before saying, "That's the initiation food to the newcomers on board the Nebuchadnezzar."

Sora wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Donald, who was wearing an old shirt, protested, "That wasn't funny!"

"A-hyuck, tastes like the food Donald cooks," Goofy added.

"Yeah, wait, what!" Donald answered chasing Goofy out of the room. The three laughed at the two who were still as silly as ever. Sora stopped and sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the keychain that Kairi had given to him before Donald and Goofy took him back to Radiant Garden.

"Is that the good luck charm you were talking about?" Trinity asked. Sora nodded and looked up.

"I wonder if we'll get off this world," he said to himself as the thoughts of Riku and Kairi crawled back into his mind.

"What are the other worlds like?" Trinity asked Sora who came out of his trance. Sora looked up and saw her looking at the five shells that were clumsily tied together. She spoke more calmly, "Are they free?"

"No. See, there are creatures, called Heartless. They go from world to world stealing the hearts of everyone. Once they have the hearts, they go for the heart of the world. When they destroy it, the world vanishes."

Trinity sighed and shook her head, "I guess there's no such thing as peace then." The ship stopped moving and came to a halt as it landed on the ground.

"What's going on?" he asked. Trinity and Neo took the trays and left the room. Sora left the room to find Donald and Goofy. After some searching he found Donald who had cornered Goofy into a closet. Sora talked Donald out of destroying Goofy and lead them into through the ship into another room where seven seats lay open. Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus were huddled around Link who was typing something into the computer.

"This can't be right," Link said.

"Maybe's it's a bug?" Neo offered.

"No, this ain't a bug," Link answered.

"Hey guys? What's happening?" Sora asked the four. Morpheus turned to face them.

"We have a problem. There's a lot of people suddenly looking like agents. The problem is none of them are reading like one," Morpheus said.

"Maybe we should go in?" Trininty offered.

"No, too dangerous," Morpheus put in.

"Aww, where's your sense of fun, Morpheus?" Sora asked. Morpheus sighed and said calmly, "Fine. We'll go in."

After some preparation, the group was quickly plugged into The Matrix and appeared in the same rotting room as before. A phone rang that Morpheus picked up, "Operator?"

The Matrix

"Watch your back," he said as two cars appeared in the street below. Morpheus' clothes resembled that of Goofy's, while Trinity was dressed in a black trench coat. The group ran down the steps of the old building and stepped outside.

"Link sent us in far from whatever's going on so we'll be fine," Morpheus explained as they steeped into the cars. Trinity drove the first car where Neo and Sora were seated while Morpheus drove the second, Donald and Goofy riding with him.

The cars sped past the deserted streets driving around. There was nobody around, the streets were empty, cars piled on top of cars. Several newspapers blew in the wind. The car stopped abruptly in front of a crowded street.

"What's wrong Trin?" Neo asked. He looked ahead at the shocking site. Ahead of them, a group of men in blue uniforms wearing helmets and brandishing guns were being beaten by a group of men who all looked the same. The men resembled an agent minus the earpiece and the fact that there were more than three. Neo stepped out of the car followed by Trinity.

"Wait, uh," Sora said, as he followed them. Donald and Goofy flanked his sides and Morpheus rejoined Neo and Trinity. At the site of Neo, each of the men grabbed a man in blue uniform and pinned him to a wall. One man stepped towards Neo, hands in his pockets, a look of surest victory in his smile.

"Mr. Anderson, surprised to see me?" the man asked.

"No," Neo shot back.

"Then you are aware of it?" he asked.

"Aware of what?" Neo asked the man as he circled around Neo, Morpheus and Trinity.

"Our connection," he smiled evilly, "You look surprised to see me, again, Mr. Anderson. That's the difference between us. I've been expecting you."

Trinity took a step towards the man but was held back by Neo. Neo looked at the man and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I killed you, Mr. Anderson. I watched you die... with a certain satisfaction, I might add. Then something happened. Something that I knew was impossible, but it happened anyway. You destroyed me, Mr. Anderson. After that, I understood the rules, I knew what I was supposed to do, but I didn't. I couldn't. I was compelled to stay, compelled to disobey. And now, here I stand because of you, Mr. Anderson. Because of you, I'm no longer an Agent of this system. Because of you, I've changed. I'm unplugged. A new man, so to speak. Like you, apparently, free."

"Free?"

"I was sent to the Source to be deleted. Before I arrived I encountered a new anomaly, very much in nature like you, it did not correspond to the rules of the Matrix. It could bend of them at will and had an ability that I received when it manifested itself within me. It called itself Omega Z. It blocked the path towards the source and spent some time questioning me, before it tried to delete me itself. But something happened, something I could not understand. I do not pretend to understand its reasoning, but I do understand that it gave me a gift when it was destroyed."

At that several more of the same man piled out of the nearby buildings until they completely surrounded the small group.

"The ability to make copies," the man finsihed.

"Congratulations," Neo answered. Sora turned to face Donald and Goofy, a look of worry on his face, "Guys, we forgot about the virus!" he whispered.

"You don't suppose that Omega Z thing was it do ya?" Goody said.

"Thank you," the man said towards Neo. Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus each took a fighting stance while Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons.

"Still using all those muscles except the one that matters?"

"You haven't changed a bit, Smith," Neo shot back at him. The army of Smith charged the small group of people who could tell at this point they stood no chance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In an alleyway, an old woman carried her groceries back to her apartment. She crossed the old alleyway, hearing fighting at the other end.

"Those hooligans," she said to herself, "If I'm lucky I'll be able to cross the street before they see me."

But she never crossed the street. Once she was at the end of the alleyway, she saw an army of men all dressed the same fighting six others who were well outnumbered. She dropped her bags and gasped, before she disappeared. In her place stood a familiar looking man; Agent Thompson.

"You," he said as he saw a rogue program approach him; Smith.

"Yes me," he said as he llunged his hand into the agent. The agent let out a cry as he slowly turned into a copy of Smith.

"Me…me…me," Smith said to himself.

"Me too," the copy of Smith said as he turned and entered the frame. Smith smirked and walked into the next street, ready to further his plans.

Author's Note: I'm procratinating studying. Yes I know, very sbad thing to do at this pointbut I got like three more years of this stuff ahead so no worries yet. As they say in other fics; read and review.


End file.
